1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers and containers for soft articles.
2. Prior Art
Many people tend to store small articles of clothing, such as socks, panty hoses, panties, etc., mixed together in a drawer. Some people even scatter them across furniture. The disorganization makes finding the desired item very troublesome. Although there are a variety of rigid add-on bins and drawers available on the market for storing such articles, they are relatively expensive, and they waste closet space when they are empty. Also, drawers cannot be packed too tightly, otherwise they cannot open or close easily. Therefore, they do not store the articles at the highest density for maximum space efficiency.
Accordingly, the objectives of the present dispenser are:
to store and organize soft articles;
to store soft articles at high density for maximum space efficiency;
to be collapsible when empty to avoid wasting closet space;
to be durable; and
to be very inexpensive to produce.
Further objectives of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
The present soft article dispenser is comprised of a tube with an open loading end and a constricted dispensing end. The tube is comprised of a rolled up sheet of flexible and collapsible material, such as fabric, with opposite edges which are sewn together. A loading end reinforcing band and a dispensing end reinforcing band are provided at the corresponding ends of the tube. Each reinforcing band is comprised of a rolled up sheet of stronger material, such as leather or vinyl-coated fabric, with opposite edges which are sewn together. The constricted dispensing end is comprised of a disc sewn to the end of the dispensing end reinforcing band. A hole is provided in the disc. A loop is attached to the tube at the open loading end for hanging. Soft articles, such as small items of clothing, plastic bags, disposable gloves, etc., are stuffed snugly into the dispenser from the loading end. The soft articles are removable one-at-a-time through the hole at the dispensing end. When empty, the dispenser is collapsible for compact storage.